


Suck Me like a lollipop Mr.Candyman

by OrangeSprout



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Alpha Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Alpha/Omega, Breeding kink?, Dubious Consent, Gags, Gulf likes sucking, I don't know what its call, I think that's it - Freeform, I would say orange-y, Knotting, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, M/M, MILD chocking, Omega Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, PWP, Rough Sex, beucase I can't write something without fluff it seems, blowjob, breath play, but like being filled?, but like its nothing, but only because it's not explicitly stated at some parts, cum filling, dick suckling, for those of you who know, hinting at possible mpeg at the end, it's citrusy, its fluffy and soft at the end, so there a lot of sucking, two horny people being horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Alpha!Mew Fucks Omega!Gulf (with some soft stuff at the end) PWP
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 223





	Suck Me like a lollipop Mr.Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> I used Tue ang and Tirak and I hope I spelled them right. sorry for any grammar mistakes I tried to proofread it.
> 
> This is ABO PWP so expect the normal for that topic.
> 
> Edited 10/26 - dang peps, I am so sorry about the first part of this fi. I just reread it and fuck it's rough. Contemplating just deleting it the first part because the rest is fine. I did edit for grammar, spelling, and semantics so it's a bit better. I need to learn to proofread better. Sorry, everyone.

Mew could smell it, had been able all night. The tempting sweet smell of his mate. He was well aware of the despondent attitude Gulf had with such events. He hated them as well. This event was long and boring and Mew has shaken enough hands to get the funding he needed, for now. That meant he was free to go for the night.

“Tirak,” Gulf whispers beside him, tugging on his sleeve. “Let’s go home.”

Mew can’t say no to those big pout lips and bright eyes. Not like he wanted to stay any longer either.

Mew does the final rounds, bidding his goodbyes so he can leave the venue.

They stood on the sidewalk waiting for the valet to bring his car around. Gulf leaning heavily against his arm, nosing softly at his shoulder as he stares up at Mew with big pleads eyes. He was up to something. 

They slid into the car and began the journey home. It was quiet, Gulf's fingers laced between his on his lap.

“Can I suck you off?” Mew jerked at the wheel at the innocent-sounding question. He was thankful that they were at a stoplight so he could look over, at those pleading eyes. Why does Gulf have such pleading eyes? “I want to suck on something.”

And fuck, they shouldn’t because of safety or some shit that he doesn't really care about but fuck if he was going to say no. 

“Sure baby.” He leans back in his seat and Gulf dives forward over the console. Mew focuses on pressing the gas pedal down gently as he hisses when the cool air in the car meets his dick. 

“Not big enough yet,” Gulf says with a pout, fingers wrapping around Mew length. Mew rolls his eyes half in annoyance at his baby's impatience and half because he knows it won't take long to be at full mast.

“Be patient - fuck.” Mew fists the wheel as Gulf takes him into his mouth. Gulf hums happily as the length thickens in his mouth, sucking up before hollowing down, tongue-twisting around the vein.

“Not enough.” Mew looks down at the big sparkling eyes, hand stroking his cock, greedily forcing the blood to thicken it quicker. He looks back to the road. Gulf mouth wraps around his cock again, seemingly pleased with the size as he sucks, tongue swirling around like he's tasting an ice pop. Mew cups his head pressings Gulf onto his cock when he feels the other try to pull off again. 

“Keep going.” Mew presses down on the pedal, ignoring the speed limit. His eyes glancing frantically at the empty streets. He doesn't want to get in an accident or to get pulled over because he's getting inside Gulf in the next couple of minutes. 

Gulf gulps trying to get it deeper down his throat until he can take it all, nose buried in Mew's hip. Gulf groans sending vibrations through Mew dick as he ruts against the seat. Mew's hand tightens in his hair. He stays there for a moment, dick lodged deep in his throat, sucking idle as it rubs against his esophagus. He loves the thickness, the weight, and the almost choking feeling he gets as it fills his throat. He knows that it’ll grow a little more. His alpha's cock is always filling him up so tight. He squirms at the mere thought of his Alpha filling his ass. 

Mew hand on the back of his neck tugs as he growls. He’s not ready to move yet. His hands needs at Mew's thighs as he gulps, suckling as he keeping the dick firmly lodged in his throat. He reaches between his legs to palm at his erection through his pants. Mew absently reaches over to rub over Gulfs ass that was pushed up into the ass.

“Like a cat in heat.” Mew mummers smacking that plump ass. Gulf moans, the smell of slick filling the car. 

Then Mew's hand is back at his neck pulling but this time it's tugging him off, he immediately whines at the loss of cock in his mouth. Mew makes it a little better by pulling him in a heated kiss. One that has Gulf crawling over the console when he hears Mew turn the car off. 

“Feel so empty.” Gulf grinds his hips against Mew. Sucking on his tongue like he did Mew dick moments ago. “Please.”

Then they're tumbling out of the car, Gulf firmly in Mew's arms as they stumble inside. Gulf mouth is sucking at Mew's neck, nipping at his jaw and all around being a distraction until he’s dropped into the bed.

Mew dick was stuffed back into his pants and Gulf is kind of sad he can’t at least see it at the moment. He decides to fix it as he crawls over to Mews pants but just as his hands reach out to touch, he’s slapped away.

“Strip.” It’s the alpha voice, Gulf shudders, he can feel himself tighten in anticipation. He loves Mews alpha voice, it was so deep and commanding. He would drop to his knees any time or any place that voice came out. 

Gulf unbuttons his clothes slowly, letting them slide of his chest before tossing the shirt aside. He unbuttons his pants before glancing up at Mew through his lashes.

“Don’t make me tell you again.”

Gulf smirks wiggling out of his pants, tossing them to the side. He’s left with a pair of Lacey black parties. Silk strap around his waist and thighs are connected to his panties. It’s delicate and tantalizing and Gulf has been wearing them all night thinking about Mew fucking him in them. He can't wait.

“Do you like them?” Gulf wiggles his hips as the red flashes in his alphas eyes.

“Turn over,” Mew growls lowly. Gulf complies flipping around, presenting his ass in the air. He waves it teasingly knowing the panties are open in the back.

“Don’t move.” Gulf freezes, looking over his shoulder as Mew removes his shirt and jacket, setting them over their dresser in a much neater fashion than Gulf had treated his own clothes moments ago. Gulf pouts, dropping his ass to the bed. Mew picks up Gulfs clothes and sets them on the dresser next to his own, pants hanging on just barely on his hips.

“Who told you to move?” The rumble in his voice and red in his eyes cause Gulf dick to twitch with excitement. He’s been half-hard all night and suck Mew off in the car had been just enough to bring home all the way. He could feel a dribble of precum at the menacing stare on Mew's face.

Mew pulls up his hips roughly into the air. Gulf lets out an excited noise, pheromones, and slick exuding out of him.

“Fuck me.”

Mew snorts a laugh. As he digs into the side table pulling out straps. Gulf recognizes it immediately.

“I wanna touch your though.” Gulf whines sounding like a child.

“You’ve been bad.”

“I dressed up.” Gulf wiggles his ass, he pulls at one of the checks revealing his tantalizing hole. Wet and glistening. “Good boys get stuffed.”

“Good boys don’t move when they’re told not to.” Mew grabs something else from the draw, dropping it into the bed but before Gulf could see what it was Mew turning him around. Then he was staring at Mews dick that's standing at attention waiting for him. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to, he was already getting one punishment. He really wanted to suck that cock though, his mouth already salivating at the thought of having it's thickness against his tongue again. He felt Mew's hands slide down his arms.

“Suck or we stop.” Gulf blinks up instantly opening his mouth. Mew cups his head slamming his dick back inside that wet cavern. Gulf chocks on the size and force, a few stray tears fall down his cheek. Gulf gulps greedily on the members, relaxing his throat and jaw. Mews hips bucking to help him get it further into his mouth.

Mew's hands make quick work wrapping Gulf arms behind his back, the straps and pink and fluffy. They’re oddly cozy for how annoying they are in Gulf opinion. 

When Mew is done strapping him up, he holds onto the straps to thrust forward and all Gulf can do is take it- happily. So fucking happily.

He moans around the size, gulping, precum and drool oozing out of his mouth. He wants more. He wants so much more. He loves being filled up whether his mouth or his ass. He would love his ass filled now too. He wiggles against the straps on his arms, rutting into the sheets. The lace panties and the silk sheets feel like heaven against his heated cock. 

Gulf loves the ways Mews cock rubs down the walls of his throat, at the rate Mew thrusting now he won’t be able to talk in the morning.

He lets out a loud moan turned into coughing and gaging around the throbbing dick when three fingers are shoved inside him. Mew's hand on the back of his head forces him to stay. He gasps painfully around it, choking, tears pouring down his cheeks. Gulf manages to settle himself enough, breathing heavily through his nose but the reprieve doesn't last long as those fingers began to rub incessantly inside him. He's pushing back on them, squeezing around them. He can feel the slick pouring down his legs. Makes the fingers slide in easier and faster.

“So wet,” Mew says in a bit of a daze. Gulf takes pride in that and moans loudly when Mew looks at him with eyes filled with lust. More slick gushing out around the fingers.

Then the fingers are gone and Mew pulls him off his dick. It's rough and Gulf whines at the loss, mouth trying to reach but the hand tightens in his hair.

“Naughty baby,” Mew growls, pulling him closer so quickly he stumbles into Mew's chest before he can regain balance fangs are digging into his shoulder. He cries out at the pain but it turns quickly to a moan as Mew sucks on the spot.

“Please.” Gulf whines, hips thrusting up into nothing. “Alpha, fill me up. Fuck me.”

Mew's fingers brush between his cheeks, teasing over the slick hole. He bites over the mating mark, sucking viciously and Gulf body convulses, he would have cum if not for the sudden ferociously tight grip on his dick.

“Alpha.” Gulf whines, continue to try and thrust into the unmoving hand. "Please." 

Mew's hand lets go of his dick, fingering over the lace, Gulf whimpers a the tease. 

“Knot me, alpha.” That was it. Gulf smirks at the low growl in Mew's chest. The wet spot in his pants grows as more precum leaks from the slit. Gulf feels jittering in anticipation.

“Such a little cock slut.” Gulf nods, opening his mouth instinctively, arcing into the hand on his ass. Mew smirks reaching over to grab the other item he pulled out earlier. It was a gag that looked like a pacifier but instead of the nib, it was a small dildo. 

Mew doesn’t wait for Gulf to question it before it’s shoved into his mouth, clicks as it locks into place around Gulf's head. Gulf tongues at the dildo. It’s small and doesn’t reach his throat (barely reaches the middle of his mouth) but it’s girthy, enough that he can suck on it. He whines around it, he’d rather have Mew dick. 

“Hush baby.” Mew pulls the back of his hair hard enough for him to arch into Mew's chest. He cries out at the sudden treatment then screams around the gag as Mew bites at his nipple, sucking ferociously. Gulf bucks up into Mew, sucking at the dildo. Mew scraps his teeth over the abused nub before pulling back. Gulf gets a second to breathe before Mew attacks his other nipple. Gulf cries at the mix of pain and pleasure as Mew tweaks the abused nipple while biting at the other. 

Mew flattens his tongue of the hard nipple, sucking, tweaking and that’s all it takes for Gulf to cum all in his lacey panties. The white dripping through the decorating design. Mew doesn't stop, just sucks harder and all Gulf can do is cry and suck viciously on the gag. Hips bucking uselessly in the air. 

His chest is heaving and body shaking when Mew pulls away, a satisfied look on his face. Gulf doesn't look down just huffs heavily through his nose. Hips still twitching.

“Mine,” Mew says eyes filled with possession. Gulf nods in agreement. It seems to be what Mew was looking for because sinful fingers slide between Gulf's cheeks again, his hole twitches needily, begging to be filled. He starts sucking at the gag again. Oh, how he wishes the gag was stuffed down his throat. He hates how it isn't choking him and the lack of weight against his tongue. It's horribly deceptive. 

Mew kisses at his damp cheeks as he shoves three fingers in. It’s rough and callous but Gulf arches into it. Mumbling frantically around the dildo, pleading for Mew to take him. He's [retty sure he's not actually making words just sounds around the gag. Those fingers working him open, it's fast and rough before he can get too into the feeling he's being shoved face-first into the bed.

“Be a good omega and take alphas knot.”

Like Gulf would say no, he tries to look over his shoulder but he doesn’t have time before Mew cock is tearing into him. Quickly shoving in till he seated to the hilt. He screams around the gagging and choking. He gasps, huffing through his nose, chest heaving. Slick pouring out around Mew's cock, soaking his thighs and the bed.

“So perfect and wet for me.” 

Gulf preens at the compliment but it only lasts a second before Mew is drilling into him. Filling him to the brim with his big and thick cock, rubbing against his walls. He can feel him dragging deep inside him. He wishes his arms were free so he could touch his belly and feel we’re Mew cock was pressing through. He doesn't get much time to think about that as hands planted on his hips, snapping rapidly. Each thrust forces the air of his lungs in a huff, he can't even get full whines or groans before they're turned into gasps of air.

Mew's fingers snap one of the bands around his thigh and the sudden pain causes precum to squirt from his dick. He moaning obnoxiously loud around the gag as Mew does it again, snaping the one around his waist this time. Gulf shudders around Mew thrusting cock, dick leaking so much. He wants to cum. He’s so close to cumming. His member is rubbing against the lace panties with useless friction. Mew reaches around to stroke him a few times, his dick dribbles in appreciation. His hips stutter between not knowing if they want to thrust back onto the dick or into the hand.

When Mew feels his walls tightening around him, he stops with one final hard thrust. Gulf is panting around the gag, whining into his puddle of drool on the bed. His hips are twitching begging for more, hole fluttering around the Mews shaft. He tries to plead around the gag but it’s useless wet mumbles instead.

Mew pulls him up by his hair. Mew's hand presses against his chest while the other cups his throat. His dick twitches, spitting a few drops of cum. He squeezes around the cock and as it pulses inside him.

Mew uses the hand on Gulf's torso to hold him steady as he fuck into him. The new angle is brushing up perfectly against that wonderful spot. Gulf eyes roll back into his head as Mew's hand squeezes his neck, pressing in the vein there. He gets light headed quickly as his air supply is temporarily cut off. 

Mew lets go and he gasps around the gag, sucking air greedily through his nose before it’s cut off again. When Mew hits that spot just right, He tightens, twitching on Mew's dick as he squirts up his chest, a few fat droplets rolling down his members. 

“Can’t even wait for my knot,” Mew says a bit disappointed. Hand giving another squeeze around his throat and Gulf feels like he's floating, head fuzzy. Then the hand is gone pressing into his shoulder as Mew jackhammer inside him. “I want you to cum on my knot,” Mew says like a promise. Gulf gurgles happily around the gag, high on pleasure.

Mew pushes him back into the bed face smashing into the sopping sheets before grabbing his arms and using them to pull him back violently onto his dick. It was so deliciously painful like Mew will catch it just right and break him in half. 

Gulf feels so sensitive from his previous orgasm but he can't doing anything but take it. Feet trying to catch grip into the sheets to help him arch but he can't get a grip, the just slide useless over the bed. He sucks harder on the dildo in his mouth face rubbing against wet sheets.

He could feel Mews cock pulsing and growing, The base thicking as it catches his rim. He wants it. He wanted the knot so fucking bad. Nothing else mattered. He pressed back against those violent thrusts, arms long since gone numb. Mews movements are jerky and erratic, the knot bulging as Mew slams his hole around it. 

Then Mew was cumming with a final slam into him so hard he feels it in his throat. Knot stretching him to his limits. He screamed into the gag, cumming for the third time.

Mew keeps thrusting until he finished orgasming. Rough jerky thrust. Gulf twitches under. Fucked out and dizzy. Pleasantly sedated as he drifts into half-conscious territory. 

Gulf almost feels weighed by the amount of cum inside him. There's so much of it, filling up to full. It’s one is his favorite feelings though.

Mew kisses his cheeks as he undoes the gag. Gulf lets’s out a tiny whine his mouth giving a few compulsory sucks into the air. He gets another kiss to his cheek which isn’t really a consultation but Gulf doesn’t have the will to ask for it back so he just lets out a pathetic needy whine. 

“Stop being greedy,” Mew snaps his hips, and Gulf moans, it's loud now, echoing through the quiet room now that his mouth isn’t stuffed. “Is my knot not enough?”

“No, it’s perfect.” Gulf cries desperately, clenching around the cock. Which isn’t much more as the cock is already filling him up so well. He just got his alphas cock he's not giving it up for a little while. “Love your knot.”

Mew unstraps his arms tossing the straps aside. Gulf arms fall limply to the bed, pins and needles fill them when the circulation flows back through them. Mew settles on his elbows over Gulf, nosing behind his ear as he rolls his hips softly.

“Alpha.” Gulf sighs a bit dreamily. 

Mew drops open mouth kisses along his neck, slowly rolling his hips with each one. It’s torturous and slow and Gulf doesn’t have the energy to move or complain. So he indulges, shuddering at each deep slow thrust, moaning at the kisses. Mew grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together when he reaches the mating mark. Gulf wants to call him a sap but his mouth only emits a soft gasp. Those devilish hips were so soft and gentle against his very tingly and sensitive body that it was maddening. Mew grabs his other hand and pressed against his stomach and Gulf can feel just how deep Mew is inside him. He whimpers at the feeling.

“Mew.” He cries softly, pressing back into Mew. 

“Do you like that?” Mew roles his hips deep again and Gulf feels it rubbing again this palm. The surrounding belly tight, full of cum. “Like when I fill you up?”

“Yes.” He moans. Mew tips his head around to kiss him. It’s long and heavy, Mew nipping at his lips. He sucks at Mew's tongue, swirls around it treating it much like the dildo earlier. Gulf doesn't think he can handle any more stimulation as Mew's hips get jerky. He tries to move away but Mew bites down on his shoulder forcing him still. Mew cums again, Gulf can feel the glops pumping inside of him. He can feel it filling up

"Gulf." Mew says in a groan when his hips finally still. Hand pressing Gulf palm into his belly. It’s round and tight. Almost like he pregnant. Bred with Mew pups. His heart jumps at the thought, his body clenching around Mew.

Mew seems to catch his thoughts as he rubs over the bump with a loving hum.

“So full. One of these days this will be our pups.” Mew kisses his neck, nuzzling his mating mark.

Gulf dazzling looks over at Mew, eyes unfocused, still swimming from his pleasure high but filled with love. “Yeah,” He whispers hopefully. Mew just rubs his belly softly. Mew shifts them into a more comfortable position but continues the soft rubs on his belly as he hums a soft melody.

  
It takes a while for Mews knot to go down. Gulf is asleep by that point. He makes a tiny dejected sound when Mew pulls out but otherwise doesn’t move.

Mew watches as the cum trickles out of the puffy red hole. It twitches at the emptiness and Mew almost whines at the urge to stuff it back full. He ignores the urge to slowly and begrudgingly press two fingers in, digging out the cum. Gulf flutters around his fingers, a small whine of protest escapes his tired lips.

Mew hushes softly as he continues cleaning him out. He kicks off his pants that had somehow managed to stay on his hips before walking to the bathroom to grab a cleaning cloth. When he walked back into the room Gulf was sprawled out, starfished over the dirty bed. Still wearing those lace panties. Mew takes some time to admire their beauty. The way they lay tight against Gulf tan skin. The black against beautifully tan skin. silky straps wrapping around plush thighs and that tiny waist. It made him look delicate yet intoxicatingly sexy. He tries not to think about mouthing at Gulf hard dick through the lace or eating him out as he snaps those bans leaving pretty red welts along his skin.

Mew groans before tugging them quickly off Gulf's body. If he wasn’t careful he’d get worked up again. He wasn’t sure a Gulf was ready quite yet for another round. He promises himself next time he gets Gulf in them he’ll take him apart slowly. 

Mew wipes most of the sticky mess off on the sheet and then wiped Gulf down with the damp cloth. 

He dumped the toys back into the nightstand after he'd wiped them clean. Rips off the top sheet that was filthy, throwing into the floor before he was finally able to cuddle up to his sleepy, sedated Gulf.

Mew pulled Gulf against his chest burring his nose into Gulf nape. Gulf hand pulls his hand to set against his belly. Mew rubs it lovingly pinching softly at the small protruding bump of pudge. He messages it gently between his fingers. 

“It’s empty.” Gulf slurs sadly, sounding less than half awake.

Mew presses close, rubbing over the soft belly soothingly. “It’s ok baby.”

He kisses Gulfs neck as he feels the omega relax completely to sleep in his arms. He continues to need softly against the precious tummy until he falls asleep soon after.


End file.
